


Stuffed

by InuShiek



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Latex, NSFW, Spreader Bars, Toys, inflatable toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first non-fanfiction smut. It's pointless kinky stuff with characters I didn't even bother to name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out that the ball in her hand is her safeword. she drops it and everything stops.... just in case you're reading this and you've never encountered that particular form of a safeword before

“Open,” he orders.

Her mind is still too focused on the inflatable dildo he’d slid into her pussy to really register his words, but a sharp slap to one of her breasts and a repeat of the command has her opening her mouth wide to accept the oddly shaped gag. Wishing she could see, she tilts her head to let him more easily lock the gag into place.

With a muffled yelp, she tugs on the cuffs attaching her wrists to a spreader bar when the gag begins to inflate just as the dildo had. He doesn’t stop pumping it until her cheeks are bulging against her latex hood and she can only make quiet, muffle grunts.

Smiling, the man runs his hands down her body, pausing to squeeze her breasts before he continues down to gently pat her pussy.

She moans when he starts fiddling around with the zipper on her latex catsuit’s crotch and she realizes that he’s locking it closed- leaving her unable to remove the inflatable dildo even if her hands were free. Another pump to the dildo and she releases a muffled squeak, which earns her two more pumps to the gag.

“You look so good like this,” he murmurs, hands roaming back up to squeeze and knead her breasts again. “Stuffed so full- and you’re only going to get fuller. All you can do is stand here while I have my way with you. You’re probably wondering if I’ll get the flogger out, or will I choose a vibrator to lock against your clit for the night? Which would you prefer?”

Groaning, she arches against him, squeezing her knees as close together as the spreader bar at her ankles will allow. How could she possibly get  _fuller_?  She’s being compressed by her tight latex suit, squeezed by a corset, spread by bars and cuffs, stretched by a pulley on the ceiling, and stuffed by two toys. He steps away, and she listens to his rummaging around for a moment before he returns.

Humming to himself, the man begins locking the harness around her waist- cinching it tight.

She can feel herself get even wetter when she realizes what exactly he’s got. It’s a harness to keep a magic wand vibrator pressed firmly against her as long as he wants. With a whimper, she tugs at her wrists as he locks the vibrator against her clit- pulling all the straps tighter than usual.

Standing back to admire his work, he watches her tremble in anticipation. She’s still keeping a death grip on the foam ball he’d pressed into her hand as he picks up a cane and swishes it through the air to scare her. He moves closer, still swinging the cane, and flicks on the vibrator.

With a muffled squeal, her hips jerk forward. She hears him laugh quietly, and the dildo inflates by two more pumps. Head dropping forward, she moans at the burning stretch as the intense vibrations make her clench around the toy in her pussy.


End file.
